


Reassurance

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “He hurt you. I should kill him.” Kylo hissed as his eyes fell upon the forming bruises over Hux’s neck.“First of all, you know I can take care of myself. Or did I break that guy’s nose by accident when he swiped at you with a knife? Second, Max is a Grade-A bag of useless dicks, and you can still do that later if you really want to. But I think right now... I need you to kiss me better.” Hux whispered, sliding his hands up into dark chocolate hair and pulling the taller man down to him.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmelyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/gifts).



> For the sweet Callmelyss. I tried hard to write some fluffy Clydeland for you, but Hux wouldn't shut up and wanted center stage apparently. Merry Christmas sweetie and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2018

No sooner had the door closed and locked behind them did Hux find himself enfolded in the most impressive arms he had ever had wrapped around him, even after a year it was always such a heady feeling. Kylo held him tight, locking their bodies together from chest to groin.

“Kylo?” Hux asked softly, trying to reassure the other that he was unharmed by those two greasy assholes.

“I should have been there. Should have stopped them before they so much as looked at you funny, much less laid a hand on you.” Kylo growled, pulling back just enough for Hux to look up and see the fury mixed with concern in his eyes. Kylo's body was practically vibrating with the desire to go back out there and rip those mouthy assholes apart.

“I am okay, just a little shaken up is all.” Hux soothed. He was pretty sure he was going to have a bruise across his hip and back where Max had slammed him into the bar edge, and he knew his throat was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow where he had been trapped by Max's little goon. But otherwise, he really was fine and entirely more concerned about Kylo. He had never seen him this angry before… it was rather hot, if he was being honest.

“He hurt you. I should kill him.” Kylo hissed as his eyes fell upon the forming bruises over Hux’s neck.

“First of all, you know I can take care of myself. Or did I break that guy’s nose by accident when he swiped at you with a knife? Second, Max is a Grade-A bag of useless dicks, and you can still do that later if you really want to. But I think right now... I need you to kiss me better.” Hux whispered, sliding his hands up into dark chocolate hair and pulling the taller man down to him. Their lips meeting roughly, a moan leaving Hux at the taste of Kylo, this man was the only one allowed to touch him so.

Kylo pulled Hux in tighter, nipping gently at silky soft lips, and, apparently deciding that he still wasn't close enough, Kylo slid his hands down to wrap around Hux's thighs, lifting him up easily. Hux caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around the other's waist tightly, shivering at the physical strength Kylo demonstrated with such an effortless lift. Though he tensed briefly as his back hit the wall a second time that night, Hux pushed away the negative feelings that came with the move.

“Tell me to stop, Hux. Tell me to stop at anytime, and I will. This goes no further unless we both want it.” Kylo swore fiercely against Hux's lips.

“I want this. I want you… I'm just a little tender is all.” Hux moaned as he felt those lips slide down his neck. Heat tracing the same path as the vivid purple bruises of one thug’s arm and doing a wonderful job of burning away the memory of the violence. Kylo's words set him at ease quickly. He had no doubt that Kylo would do just as he said he would. 

Despite being a couple for close to a year now, they had never gone further than some hot and heavy makeouts. Hux had always been too hesitant to do more, though he had wanted Kylo almost from the moment they first met. So unfamiliar with physical affection and intimacy, it had taken a long time for Hux to even reach this point. But he found himself ready, eager really, to go a bit further with Kylo tonight. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was how fucking hot Kylo had looked choking Hux's attacker with his bare hands. Maybe he was just horny as fuck. Hux found it honestly didn't matter so long as Kylo kept doing what he was doing with his mouth.

“Yes,” Kylo hissed his hands gripping tighter onto Hux's hips as he used his body to press the other more firmly against the wall. Delighting in the soft gasp that escaped Hux as their erections rubbed together. Nothing more between them than a few bits of cloth. Dragging his mouth down further, Kylo nipped his way towards the mark left on Hux's collarbone, unable to quell the rage that filled him again at the sight. 

Licking over the faint red mark once was all the warning he gave before sinking his teeth into the soft skin, claiming Hux as his and covering at least a small portion of those ugly marks with his own, hips bucking hard against the smaller man as fire sang in his veins.

Hux shuddered as he gave a ragged cry at the feeling of those teeth sinking into his skin. Pleasure washed over him in waves as he was marked by the only one he would ever allow to do so. The added friction to his cloth-covered cock driving him insane.

“More.” Hux begged, tightening his legs around the other's hips to pull Kylo more firmly against him with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Hux…” Kylo groaned, biting down a second time just a little bit harder. Hux almost whined at the feel of those teeth clamping down on him; yes, this was what he wanted. Kylo above him, marking him, claiming him. It felt so right to give himself up like this. Forgetting where he was for a moment, Hux threw his head back to give Kylo more room, only to curse loudly as the back of his head hit the wall hard. Pulling away from Hux's neck, Kylo panted as his unfocused eyes tried to take in what had just happened.

“Don't you dare fucking stop,” Hux growled, fingers tangling in long soft hair and holding tight. He was so close, surely Kylo wasn't going to stop just because Hux had pulled such a stupid move.

“You sure?” Kylo asked hoarsely.

“Very. Couch. Now.” Hux replied, nipping and licking at Kylo's own neck now, delighted with each small hiss his actions caused.

“Oh, Hux, the things you do to me.” Kylo gasped as he hefted Hux up a bit further before pulling them away from the wall and moving over to the couch. Kylo knelt on the cushions and slowly lowered the other man down, following soon after, breath catching again as their groins pressed together once more. Finding more control and better leverage like this, Kylo proceeded to drive Hux slowly out of his mind, one hand gripping tight to Hux's hips to hold them up a bit as he ground down, his other hand braced on the arm rest above their heads. His knuckles were white where they clenched hard at the soft cloth. He nuzzled against the velvety skin of Hux’s jaw before peppering delicate kisses down his neck and following the curve of his collar his sharp teeth nipping at the thin flesh there.

“Again!” Hux snarled as fire licked up his spine and his vision started to gray at the edges. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He was surrounded by Kylo, almost overwhelmed by the smell, feel, and taste of him. Moving one hand up, Hux tugged hard at Kylo's hair while the other slid up under the brunette's shirt to leave red furrows down his back as Hux clawed at the tender skin he found there.

“Shit, Hux I can't...” Words breathed into Hux's neck as Kylo's thrusts became harder and less controlled.

“Yes. Do it. Fucking cum for me.” Hux moaned as he felt his own peak nearing.

“Hux!" Kylo snarled, biting once more, unable to control himself as he nearly broke through the delicate skin this time. His body jerked hard against Hux's own as he came. 

Hux let out a low, broken whine as he felt a delicious mix of pain and pleasure burn through him, his body going tense as his back arched and his vision went white. Feeling his cock pulse in the tight confines of his pants, he followed Kylo over that edge.

“Hux, are you alright? I didn't mean to...” Kylo whispered pulling back a bit after several moments of catching his breath.

“If you say you're sorry or that you didn't mean to give me exactly what I asked you for, I WILL hit you. ” Hux panted, planting several soft kisses on any bit of skin he could reach.

“I think I'll shut up then.” Kylo said with a soft laugh before burying his face against the other's neck, inhaling deeply the addicting scent of sweat and sex and Hux.

“Thank you, by the way.” Hux murmured shortly after he managed to catch his breath. He carded his finger through Kylo's now tangled hair, enjoying the warm heavy weight of his body blanketing his own.

“For what?” Soft, sleepy, and content, Kylo's question a mumbled mess.

“For being my knight in shining armor tonight. Rescuing me from a group of entitled assholes, even if I could handle it myself.” Hux replied.

“I know you could. Still want to keep you safe though, love you too much to see you hurt. Next time your mouth gets you in trouble, though, maybe I'll let you handle it, if you like. You're sexy when you go all feral scrapper on me.” Kylo laughed. 

Turning to his side, he manhandled Hux back into his arms and cuddled him close. Eyes slipping shut, he calmed and began drifting off again.

“I love you too.” Hux whispered as he let himself relax in Kylo's arms. He would deal with the clean up and the aches and pains of a mugging gone bad in the morning. Now, he was warm, and safe, and right where he wanted to be. Where he wanted to be for the rest of his life… maybe tomorrow would be a good day to ask Kylo if he would like that. And finally give him the ring Hux had hidden a few months ago in the bottom of his sock drawer. 

“Go to sleep, thinking is too loud.” Kylo rumbled.

Hux just smiled and snuggled closer. Yeah, tomorrow sounded perfect.


End file.
